In U.S. Pat. No. 7,431,567 B1 a wind turbine with a direct-drive drivetrain is proposed. The wind turbine comprises an electrical generator that includes a rotor assembly. A wind rotor with a hub is directly coupled to the rotor assembly, the wind rotor and the generator rotor assembly are rotatably mounted on a central stationary frame.
Typically a direct-drive wind turbine comprises a generator with an outer rotor. During the design of a direct-drive wind turbine it has to be borne in mind that high forces such as torsion are acting on the structure, in particular on the stator support structure, therefore it is important that the stator support structure is very rigid. Further it is desirable that the stator support structure is easy to mantle and dismantle in order to facilitate maintenance and repair work.